


Eyes Through A Looking Glass

by GothMoth



Series: May's Phantastical Callings [22]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Medical Check Up, eye health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Of course, Danny’s got to get medical check-ups, of course, they’re not going to be normal





	Eyes Through A Looking Glass

“Ugh, do I have to?”, Danny whines as he sits in the back of the Fenton RV, exaggeratedly flopping back to accent his complaining. Maddie glances back at him quickly, before turning her eyes back to the road. Smiling slightly as she responds, “of course sweetie, it’s just part of taking care of yourself. Which you really do need to do a better job of”. She’s fully noticed how tired he always is, the skipped meals, how his hair brushes and toothbrushes remain in the exact same spot for months, and then there are the scars she sometimes catches glimpses of. She can’t force him to care about that stuff, especially since he’s a teenage boy, but she’s a mom and moms care about that. So, of course, she knew she’d have to just straight up drive him to the optometrist, to make sure he actually showed and that he was alright. Well, at least alright in the eye department. 

Danny hates worrying her but he can’t exactly help it, groaning a bit, “well, could we at least get some good food after?”. Danny didn’t really mind all the ectocontaminated stuff in the fridge, perfectly edible for him; Hell, it was arguably better for him, feeding his ghost half and all that. But Danny had appearances to maintain, and that meant pointing out how nothing in the fridge was humanly edible. Fully pleased at his mothers' chuckle, as they park.

Swinging his legs out the door, before walking towards the building doors with his hands lazily behind his head. Flicking his eyes up to the sky, he can’t help but be glad for the cloudy sky holding a clear warning of rain to come. 

Thankfully, they don’t have to wait around long. Waving at his mom as he heads with the eye doctor, “now I know you young boys don’t care much for this sort of thing. But your eyes are one of the most important things you’ve got, and this is Amity. The rates of ocular trauma are massive here”. Danny’s not sure if this guy's trying to be comforting or advisory, it’s coming off more like scare tactics though. 

Scooting into the chair and putting his chin on the offered chin rest, he does find the cheap waxy paper a bit annoying; heightened senses can be a bit of a bitch sometimes. 

The eye chart goes expectedly well, Danny would damn well know if any of his senses had gotten bad without the help of some professional. Though Danny’s pretty positive it’s not even possible for his senses to go bad. 

But Danny’s not exactly pleased at the guy muttering, “uh”, during the light test thingy. 

Doctor Lewis isn’t exactly sure what to make of this. Fiddling as discretely as he can with his equipment before looking through the glass lenses again, firmly confused that everything looks the same. He’s definitely used to seeing specks of ectoplasm in folks eyes, this was Amity after all, just not with a regular lens. Normally he’d have to use the ectolenses for that, and normally that was the last thing he’d check; he’s officially switching that up today. But first, he might as well just finish testing the Fenton boys coordination and peripherals. Which are also odd, noticing things faster, wider peripherals, quicker muscle reactions. It’s not bad just...odd. He can’t even really claim to be surprised that a Fenton winds up weird and making his day interesting, that’s one thing the family was extremely good at. And the rumours he’d heard about the youngest were very interesting indeed. 

Lewis smiles at the boy, noticing his raised eyebrow, obviously this kid pays attention enough to notice things being even slightly off in others behaviour. 

Spinning around the lens to bring down the one with dark green edging, only to jerk a bit at the kid’s eye lighting up neon green to rather painful levels. Blinking away the spots in his eyes as he dims the lens, Fenton tech really did have every feature even ones that should never actually be necessary. 

He can tell by the kids fidgeting that he knows somethings up, but at the moment he was more focused on making sure this kid wasn't freaking possessed. Getting him to follow his finger, stare at corners, and his ears. If someone was possessed you could still see the patients natural eye colour through the ghosts glowing ones. But that wasn’t what was going on here, these ghost eyes belong to this kid. Very very strange, and definitely interesting for sure.

Moving over to the other eye to see if it’s the same, which it is. Now he could just write this off as one serious case of ectocontamination, but anything above a couple dozen particles would start eating at the patient's eye. So this clearly wasn’t contamination. The kid’s eyes were perfectly fine, so far. 

Switching out the lens as he decides to just check everything as he would normally now, even if the boy’s eyeing him funny. “Now I’m going to shine some lights in your eyes. Yes it’s bright, but you do need to keep them open”, he can’t help but snicker as the boy jerks from the bright light; he always did get a kick out of people reacting like that. 

But checking his eyes out, the kid’s yet again odd. His pupils' hyper-constricting way beyond what should be possible. Flicking the blackout lens over and checking out his eyes on the computer camera, now they were hyper-dilated. This kid must have some wicked night vision, Lewis is almost jealous of this. Watching as the kid’s eyes dilate to the point where his irises weren’t even visible anymore. This kid’s got freaking absolute dark vision, doesn’t even need light to see. Heck, with the sheer amount of ectoenergy in his eyes he could probably use them as flashlights. If he could turn them on or something. 

Shaking his head before giving the boy the eyedrops, “now just got to make sure nothing problematic is going on in the back of your eyes”. He can feel the kid watching him as he puts the bottle back and goes to check his eyes out in the machine again. He’s one paranoid and observant kid, that’s for sure; good thing in Amity though. 

Again, he’s met with the kid’s eyes dilating to a ridiculous degree, but that’s technically useful right now. Made it easier to see everything. And for once this is totally normal, pristine condition actually. Which for Amity is actually odd but he’s a kid, so this isn’t really all that odd. 

Spinning the machine away and sitting down, he doesn’t even get to tell the kid he’s done, as the Fenton boy speaks up, “so what’s up with them?”. Again, this kid is paranoid. 

Danny’s practically going squirrelly, this dude saw something, multiple somethings actually; and Danny can’t make up an excuse without knowing what’s up. Watching the guy as he digs in one of his drawers, pulling out a green rimmed glass lens. He can see the slight ectoplasm accent to it and that isn’t good news for Danny. 

Taking the offered lens as the eye doctor explains, “ectolenses, I use them to spot any ectoplasm and kid, you’re a walking ectoplasmic nightlight. Not sure how that’s safe or works. But I can also say you are definitely not overshadowed”. Danny mentally facepalms, he really should have seen something like that coming. Of course, his eyes were weird, his everything was weird. Though with what this guy was saying, sounds like he could literally see his ghost eyes, Phantoms eyes. 

Lewis hands the kid a little mirror and watches him check his eyes out through the lens, easily seeing the neon bright green eyes even from the sidelines. But judging by the kid’s lack of response, he knew his eyes were funky. Chuckling a little, “well, if you had this for a while then it must not be a problem. Strange, but you’re a Fenton; strange is the normal. For all accounts and purposes, your eyes are healthy. Better than healthy, actually”. 

Danny squints at the guy as he hands back the lens, did this dude just not care? Well, he could read the curiosity on the guys face but he seems to have decided against asking, which honestly weirds Danny out. Blinking as the guy continues talking, “I’d wager to bet your vision is better than what our equipment can record, your coordination and depth perception is more akin to a predator, and you can definitely see in the dark”. 

Danny glares at the guy a little, who just smirks. Danny, shaking his head, “and why the hell aren’t you freaking out on me?”. 

“Because, none of this appears harmful. Harmful or reduced vision is what worries me. Strange is just that, strange; and in Amity strange is practically expected”, Lewis can tell this kid barely believes him. With the Fenton parents he can’t claim to be surprised by that, they would flip their lid over anything ghostly at all. Which makes Lewis think a little, the Fenton’s probably don’t know, otherwise, they’d do this themselves. Of course, they’d also try to correct it, anything ghostly was instantly bad to them. Which the kid probably didn’t want, Hell Lewis wouldn’t want that either; this kid basically had enhanced vision, that’s kind of a gift. 

Sighing, “normally, I’d fully inform the parents on their kid’s eye health, but telling the Fenton’s anything ghostly is just all around unpleasant for everyone”. Now the kid’s flat-out gaping at him, composing himself before talking, “I mean thanks but uh, I’m gonna need more assurance than that”. Man, this kid is paranoid, Lewis is officially starting to think this boys life is a bit screwed up. But he was clearly hiding stuff from his parents, so the paranoia was rather warranted here, “they’d want this corrected, I’m sure. If I were you, I wouldn’t want that. Plus messing with the eyes, especially unnecessarily, is beyond risky. I’d rather omit somethings than have you come back here half blind or worse”. Thinking on it, while he didn’t know just how good this kid’s sense of sight was, he was likely used to it. So normal vision, normal eyes, would be like suddenly having poor vision and eyes to him, wouldn’t it? Heck, depending on just how good his eyes are, it might just be almost like being partly blinded. Nodding more to himself, “no point in trying to make your vision normal. Really just be making your vision worse, and that’s the opposite of my job. So I guess you just have the predatory eyes of a ghost, they’re just not visible under normal conditions”. 

Danny is thanking his lucky stars here, glad he got an, apparently, damn weird eye doctor. Usually, it was just the teens that saw any positives in ghost related stuff, but this guy's just dismissing “ghost eyes” like it was just having better than average eyes. The guy also clearly cares more about what he does for a job than if someone’s a flat-out weirdo. 

But Danny did pick up at the guy hinting at something he was curious about, so Danny decides to throw the guy a bone. He really had already seen his other half’s eyes, so there’s not really any risk in this. 

Rubbing at his neck a bit sheepishly before smirking and sparking his ectoenergy to life in his eyes. Snickering a bit at catching the guy off guard. But he quickly composes himself and smiles, “you can read people quite well, and those could definitely function like flashlights”. Danny raises an eyebrow at that, this dude really didn’t give a damn. Well, he cared and was interested but not exactly bothered. Danny shrugs loosely, “I mean yeah but I think you’re a bit of a weirdo yourself. Just not physically”. 

If caring more about eye health and finding this more neat than concerning, made Lewis a “weirdo” then that’s fine with him. Pretty obvious the kid doesn’t mean that as an insult, Hell, probably calls himself that; which is accurate. 

Getting up and patting the boy on the shoulder, “weird’s interesting, and I do like interesting. But there’s no reason to keep you any longer”. Watching the kid smirk and chuckle before letting the green of his eyes turn off or die out or however, he exactly does it. Eyeing the, definitely strange, Fenton kid as he walks out. His demeanour is loose, cocky, and even a bit bold now; which means Lewis did his job. 

Calling Ms. Fenton over, he does indeed tell her that her son’s vision is perfect, he just doesn’t point out that it’s better than perfect. But he’s quickly reminded how paranoid about ghost anything and how ghost focused the Fenton’s are. As she flat-out asks if the ectolenses they made had shown anything, with the boy instantly looking slightly panicked. 

Catching the boy mouthing, “say yes” and the hand symbol for “just a little bit”, obviously this kid has told them some kind of cover story for something. Sneaky kid and again, very paranoid; obviously it’s not just his eyes he’s hiding but that’s not Lewis’s concern. Smiling reassuringly at Ms. Fenton, “there are ectoplasm specks of course, but nothing to a dangerous level. Just typical Amity and it’s general weirdness. I’d leave it be, no point in correcting a non-issue”. Clearly reading that she doesn’t want or intend to leave his patients eyes alone, he decides to try and reinforce his warning. Because he wasn’t kidding, he didn’t want to see a young kid come back with any level of ocular trauma just because his parents were majorly anti-ghost. Taking a more serious tone, “Ms. Fenton, you don’t want to go messing around with the eyes. Unless it is genuinely doing the patient harm, which it is not here. Getting rid of some ectoplasm is not worth accidentally blinding someone”. 

Now Danny’s sure this guy actually likes scaring people a little, or at least startling them. But he’s not gonna complain if it gets his mom off his back. Seeing her nod awkwardly makes him feel like she might just leave this particular oddness alone, maybe. 

Judging by how she doesn’t bring up his eyes, even if she is staring at them, as they go for burgers; he’s fairly certain he’s in the clear. Just have to avoid any slightly ectoplasm tinted glass lens in the basement from here on in. 

**End.**


End file.
